


Unexpected Sight

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Nick has no chill in this, sometime post s16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: When telling Gibbs about them doesn't go as planned.





	Unexpected Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this image of Nick in my head (you'll see) and HAD to write this
> 
> Maybe a bit crackish but hopefully somewhat amusing. this is NOT to be taken seriously at all

It was a regular wednesday night when Nick and Ellie arrived at Gibbs' house. His car was out front, and the lights were on still.  
  
Ellie looked over at Nick sitting behind the wheel, biting at her fingernail in nerves. He gave her a look and smacked her hand away. "Would you quit that? Germs Ellie, _germs_."  
  
"I wash my hands!"   
  
He rolled his eyes in response. "He's not gonna kill us, alright?"  
  
"You don't know that! I know he's still upset with me about the Ziva thing, and don't forget he hasn't been happy with you either for stepping in."   
  
"He deserved it." Nick grumbled. "It's nothing different then he would have done in your position."  
  
"And he realizes that-" Ellie gave him a thankful smile. "But you got in his face Nick, you've talked back before but never like that."   
  
"Yeah well." He mumbled, shifting in his seat. "He shouldn't have yelled at you."  
  
Ellie rolled her eyes fondly, giving his hand a squeeze. "Are we really sure about this? Telling Gibbs about us?"  
  
"It'll only get harder the longer we hold it off, and we're not exactly pros at hiding our feelings." Nick teased a little, hinting at their obvious flirting that had been going on for the past year. Ellie blushed but didn't deny it, it was a little embarrassing as she was usually good at hiding how she felt about someone.  
  
"Well let's get it over with." Ellie sighed loudly and got out of the car. Nick chuckled and followed, he thought _he'd_ be the one nervous for this not her.   
  
They didn't speak as they walked up to Gibbs' house and walked inside quietly, neither of them bothering to call out as he was probably in the basement like always. Ellie walked ahead of him, moving to the living room but suddenly stopped short when the kitchen came in sight. Nick walked into her, opening his mouth to ask why she stopped when he caught sight of why she did.  
  
His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open mirroring Ellie's own expression.   
  
In unison they both slowly and quietly started backing up, not saying a word until they were safely back at the car.  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
"That- um-"   
  
"So I wasn't hallucinating?" Nick said, eyes still wide.   
  
Ellie shook her head. "Uh no..no you weren't."  
  
"Oh god." Nick practically whined. "I can't get the image out of my head!" She watched as he started pacing, hands running through his hair and down his face. "Ellie!" His voice high pitched. "I'm scarred for life!"   
  
"It wasn't that-"  
  
"Ellie!" He squeaked. "Gibbs and Jack.._almost naked and making out_!"  
  
She cringed as his pitch only got higher with each word but also cringed at the reminder. "Okay yes it was something I didn't need to see- I mean I'm all for them together but I didn't need to _see_ Gibbs doing that-"  
  
"Don't say it!"  
  
"But we're both adults Nick! I mean you did more than that last night-"  
  
"_God_ Ellie! Don't rope our sex life with- with-" Nick gestured towards the house with a look of disgust. "-that!"  
  
"Okay fine then, what are we going to do now!" Ellie threw her hands up with a sigh.  
  
"Pour bleach in my eyes."  
  
"Nick I'm serious."  
  
"So am I. I'm gonna have nightmares."  
  
Ellie groaned loudly.   
  
"I'm dating a child."  
  
"Hurtful."  
  
"Yes it was a sight we could both go without seeing, but it's not like we walked in on our own kid about to have sex!"  
  
Nick stopped and stared at her. "Wait- _our_ kid?"  
  
"That's- I meant figuratively!" Ellie quickly tried to say.  
  
"No! You think about us having kids!" Nick began to grin but quickly shook his head, lifting a hand. "_Wait_ no! Don't bring our kids up on this night after seeing _that_!"  
  
"But I didn't-"  
  
"Oh god our poor kids will forever be associated with that image!"  
  
Nick walked around the car and got inside mumbling in Spanish to himself. Ellie stared after him blinking.  
  
"Is this some weird fever dream?" She mumbled to herself. "What the hell is even going on?"  
  
But that didn't mean she didn't find it highly amusing when they got back to her apartment, and Nick ran to her bathroom yelling about needing to cleanse his skin from the horror.  
  
It never failed to amuse her that under that tough exterior he tried to show, Nick Torres could easily match her weird and odd behavior. 

* * *

  
  
They had agreed on making sure no one, especially Gibbs or Jack found out about the incident (or as Nick had taken to calling it.."the night of horror").   
  
That only lasted five minutes of them arriving at work the next day, the world it seemed was laughing at them as they stepped into the elevator only to find Gibbs and Jack both already in it.   
  
Nick lasted only seconds before he broke.  
  
"Ellie and I are dating!"  
  
A squeak left her mouth, this was not the plan.._this was not the plan_! Gibbs stared at him with a raised eyebrow at his random outburst, and Jack stared in shock but also amusement.   
  
Nick spoke again before Gibbs could even say a word. "And you can't do a damn thing about it because we know about you and Jack!"  
  
"You- what!" Jack choked out. Gibbs' eyes narrowed.  
  
"Nick!" Ellie whisper shouted, giving him a 'what the hell?' look. "W-What he means to say is..we um may have went over to your place last night to tell you about us when we..saw you and Jack."  
  
"Dear god." Jack mumbled, looking up at the elevator ceiling.   
  
Gibbs slammed on the emergency stop button. "I don't care if you two are..whatever you are."   
  
"You..don't?" Ellie asked carefully.  
  
"Well hell Bishop, I'm not blind. Just keep it out of work and we won't have a problem."  
  
"And..about-"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
Ellie snapped her mouth shut and nodded furiously. Jack cleared her throat, the awkwardness filling the small area.  
  
It felt like hours before they finally reached their floor, Ellie turned and gave Nick a hard punch to the arm the second Gibbs and Jack walked out and away.  
  
"Ow babe!"  
  
"You're an idiot!"  
  
"Again, hurtful."  
  
"Why am I dating you again?" Ellie grumbled, beginning to walk away.  
  
Nick grinned and followed behind her, talking away. "My good looks? My charm? My amazing skills? My dance moves? My big-"  
  
"Nick!" 


End file.
